So Feeling The Mode
by SPskater411
Summary: Control Freak wants to rid of the Titans once and for all and thanks to his new machine, he then shoots the Titans into oblivion. But it didn't destroy them liked planned. Instead, the teen heroes were sent into another dimension and end up in Mount Justice, where they meet another team of teenager heroes. Teen Titans, meet the Young Justice. More info inside. Read and review pls
1. Control Freak Succeeds: Meet The Team

**So Feeling The Mode**

**Summary:** Control Freak wants to rid of the Titans once and for all and thanks to his new machine, he then shoots the Titans into oblivion. But it didn't destroy them liked planned. Instead, the teen heroes were sent into another dimension and end up in Mount Justice, where they meet another team of teenager heroes. Teen Titans, meet the Young Justice.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Owned by DC Comics.

**A/n: **Okay...plot bunny that my random mind conjured up once more. Got the idea from a friend, making me compare TT!Robin with YJ!Robin...and since I couldn't decide, I've decided to write this and find out. Anyways, so this take place before YJ!Invasion and right after TT!Titans Together :D lol also, there will be multiple pairings, some hetero and some slash :D So be warned. Anyways, enjoy the prologue.

* * *

**Jump City, January 8th; 21:10 EST**

* * *

"I AM...CONTROL FREAK! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

One fat couch potato of a villain screamed out loud at the top of the TV station of Jump City downtown, gloating proud with a wide grin as he pressed a button on his precious remote control, revealing a huge black machine, colors or lights shining around it as it rose from the smokes right next to the cable tower.

"Behold, my latest invention!" The ginger haired fangeek smirked as he pointed at his machine, watching the thousands of people below him gasping in horror, "That's right, fear me, for this machine will-"

"Blah, blah, blah, can it already Control Freak," A voice cheekily answered behind the fatty of a villain as said villain turned his head around to spot the five familiar faces standing coolly.

"Ah, if it isn't my nemesis, the Teen Titans," Control Freak grinned madly, " You are just in time to witness my latest invention about to go viral,"

"Whatever your planning Control Freak, we'll stop you," The one voice from the five spoke bravely, "Might as well give up. Titans GO!"

Soon the five figures raced over to Control Freak, but the second-rated bad guy thought ahead and clicked a few buttons of his remote control to activate some robo-ninjas that zapped out of nowhere and collided with the fighting teenagers. One of them shifted into an ox and stomped and pushed back some of the army of dark ninjas, another used his red and yellow like boomerangs to slice up the ninjas as they vanished into smoke. Two girls soared in the air and conjured up their powers to blast and smash every bit of their enemies as one robotic man shot a laser cannon from his arm to seven to eleven of the ninjas into oblivion. This seemed a bit too easy, and the Teen Titans were about to finish the Control Freak off, until he suddenly smirked and typed fast into his remote control.

"Foolish Titans!" Control Freak yelled as he laughed maniacally, "You think that you're going to defeat, when really, you've all fallen into my trap!"

And with a click of a button, the couch potato's machine started to glow, and the five teens looked up with wide eyes.

"Duuuuuude, what is that thing?"

"The Control Freak has activated the-"

"It's power is radiating off some-"

"Guys! That thing is a-"

"Titans, fall back before-"

ZAP!

Control Freak winced as he was suddenly blinded by the light, then blinked as he rubbed his eyes a bit then looked at where the Titans used to be, then smiled widely as he saw the burnt charred ground where they stood a second ago.

"I...I did it..." He breathed out in surprise then started laughing, "I, CONTROOOOOOOOOOOL FREAK! HAVE DEFEATED THE TEEN TITANS! FOREVER!"

As soon as the people below him heard this, they screamed and started running around in panic, now in a loss of what to do since their saviors were gone. Control Freak grinned madly with pride.

Wait 'til the other villains knew that he single evenhandedly got rid of the Titans for good. He was so bad ass.

But his parade soon stopped as he felt two arrows pin the sleeves of his jackets to the wall as he stared right into six pairs of eyes with the intent to hurt him.

"What did you do to our friends?!" The voice growled angrily, and Control Freak paled when he saw a guy in a unitard, a girl in black and yellow, two small twins, an angry archer, and a pissed off speedster.

It was the Titans East.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

**Mount Justice, January 9th; 09:13 EST**

* * *

Finishing up some training thanks to their teacher and part den mother, Black Canary, the Team were able to relax in the livingroom with happy and tired smiles.

"Man, and I thought that Black Canary was going let us keep going," One red and yellow speedster commented as he flipped on the couch and lazed his body, leaving no space for anyone on the furniture.

"Yeah well, she managed to school your ass multiple times before I stepped in Kid Mouth," One young boy that was his best friend grinned, his eyes covered but felt as if it held mischief as the boy then nudged the boy on the couch to move his legs the sat down comfortably.

"Yeah, and I enjoyed ever moment when she wiped the floor with him," One blond girl in green laughed, propping her elbows on the seat rests of the couch next to the boys, smirking teasingly.

"C'mon guys, give Wally a break, at least he tried his best," A green skinned girl chirped optimistically, as a brooding strong looking boy next to her just grunted.

"We all did good work today," One dark skinned male with blond hair spoke up, "And now we are rewarded with a rest,"

"I wonder if Batman will have a mission for us today," The younger of the group, Robin, spoke up once more with a thoughtful look, as the others also thought the same thing.

"I hope not, I wanna crash and eat," His best friend, Kid Flash, pouted with his arms folded, as the girl behind them, Artemis, rolled her eyes at his words.

"Perhaps maybe Red Tornado could give us one," The other girl, M'gann, smiled softly with her brown eyes shining.

"Doubt it," Her boyfriend, Superboy, spoke up for the first time, "If Batman can't give one, no doubt Red Tornado OR Black Canary would have one for us,"

"Let us not think too much of the missions," The leader, Aqualad spoke, "For now, at ease,"

"I just wish Zatanna and Rocket didn't go for the initiation mission," Robin pouted a bit with his arms folded childishly, as Kid Flash nodded a bit but send a look to his bro that he was gonna tease him.

All of a sudden, the Cave alarmed soundly as red flashed around everywhere, the intercom blarring loudly 'WARNING! WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED!' and the Team stood up on high alert.

"Great, just when we were going to finally chill," Kid Flash groaned as the team got into fighting stance.

"Stand ready for anything!" Aqualad shouted as he grabbed for his water bearers and created some swords, ready for combat.

As he said this, however, five bodies fell from the light that warped on the ceiling, then said light disappeared and the rumbling of the Cave that no one noticed until now has ceased. The Team blinked at the pained groans coming for the strangers that are piled on top of one another. One head popped up among them, and rubbed his spiky hair, as Robin gasped, along with the others.

"Dude, he looks like..." Kid Flash started, but then was cut off when the strange masked on jumped up, standing in front of his friends in a protective stance, hands up in a defensive stance.

"Who are you!?" He spoke with authority in his voice, eyes glancing to the other team one by one, until it landed on another masked boy younger than him, and he dropped his stance with a look of shock and fear.

"Well, this is awkward," Kid Flash piped up from the silence, causing Artemis to slap his head hard.

* * *

**So What'cha think? Next time, we'll see in the Teen Titans 'verse, Titans East interrogates Control Freak while in the YJ! 'Verse, the Team still figure out the strangers that just appeared to them. Hope to get a lot of reviews for this one, and also tell me what pairings you'd like to see (I'm only telling you now, I have decided, but want to see your opinions in case I change my mind ;) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Getting To Know You: The Other Terra?

**So Feeling The Mode**

**Summary:** Control Freak wants to rid of the Titans once and for all and thanks to his new machine, he then shoots the Titans into oblivion. But it didn't destroy them liked planned. Instead, the teen heroes were sent into another dimension and end up in Mount Justice, where they meet another team of teenager heroes. Teen Titans, meet the Young Justice.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Owned by DC Comics.

**A/n: I know the plot will go a little messed and faster than expected, but hey, I have a fast mind. Anyways, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review midnightheula and haycle :D You guys totally make my days. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mount Justice, January 9th; 09:31 EST**

* * *

"Well, this is awkward," Kid Flash piped up from the silence, causing Artemis to slap his head hard.

The two Robins looked each other for a long moment, both frowning and observing one another carefully. The older Robin narrowed his eyes as the younger looking one just grinned in a challenging way. Suddenly, a few groans of pain were heard as the two Robins and the Young Justice team glanced over to the other people that dropped in sitting up and holding their heads and sides.

"Err, I am most feeling the pain in my nine stomachs and my cranium," An orange tanned girl with red haired moaned with a cute wince as another girl beside her, pale skinned and hooded, muttered in agreement.

"Aw man, I feel like Cinderblock smashed us a hundred times," One huge robot man groaned and rubbed his hairless head.

"You're telling me, I am so feeling the pain that I didn't think possible," The last person spoke, and sat up carefully with a whimper, and both Robins paused a little.

"Oh dear, are you guys alright?" Miss Martian floated over to the strangers, Superboy walking behind her cautiously with a little concern of his girlfriend being a little too trusting.

"We...are fine," The other red haired girl spoke then looked up with her green eyes and blinked, "Oh, you are a martian..."

Miss M blinked also then gasped softly, "A Tamaranian...but-but I thought they were extinct..."

"My people are not extinct!" The girl shot up with an offended look, as Miss M raised her hands, "Who tells you such lies?"

The new Robin looked over at his companion, "Starfire..."

The one called Starfire turned her head and gasped happily, floating over to her leader with a smile, "Friend Robin, you are..." She trailed off as her eyes landed on the other Robin in confusion, "There is...another Robin?"

"Dude, another Robin?" The green boy raced over next to Starfire with a laugh, "Like Larry?"

The Young Justice's Robin blinked then grinned, "I don't know who this Larry is, but I assure you that I'm way cooler looking than this poser here," He jerked his thumb to the older Robin, who glared at him.

The boy turned his head to the other Robin and blinked, then smiled widely, "Wow, you look like the same age as me...and cool outfit Robin,"

The young Robin suddenly blushed at green boy's words and smile he had one, causing the young Batman sidekick to have a goofy grin on his face. Aqualad coughed slightly as the newcomers and his teammates looked at him.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves and they explain the situation here?" The Atlantean suggested politely, as Miss Martian clapped her hands gleefully.

"Oh great idea Kaldur!" She smiled then turned to the newcomers, "Hi, I'm Miss Martian, or you can call me M'gann if you wish," She happily then pointed to each of her friends, "And this is Superboy, my boyfriend,"

Superboy grunted, but nodded in respect.

"Kid Flash,"

"But you guys can call me Wally," The speedster smiled with a wave.

"Artemis,"

The blond girl in green raised a hand in greeting.

"Aqualad,"

"You may call me Kaldur inside of the Cave," The dark skinned male spoke in greeting with a warm smile.

"And last but not least is-"

"Robin!" The younger of the team spoke for himself as he looked at the green skinned boy with a wide smile and took his hand to shake, then blushed a little and tried keeping his cool, "Ahem, I'm-I'm Robin, but of course you knew that I mean who wouldn't and why am I blabbering you must think I'm an idiot now I should totally shut up but I'm not-"

"Have you ever heard Rob blabber like that?" Kid Flash looked at Artemis as they watched their Robin talk a lot while laughing nervously as the one he was shaking hands with looked at him weirdly.

"Only with Zatanna," Artemis muttered with a smirk, as a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head.

"Um, well, I'm Beastboy," The young boy finally spoke with a shy smile, as the young Robin implanted the name right in his brain as imaginary hearts floated around him, his mind short circuited as he nodded dreamily.

"That's an astrous name," The young Robin let out his famous cackle, sort of creeping the Titans a little. CYborg looked at his leader with a look that said 'Do you laugh like that too?' and the older Robin just rolled his eyes.

"Um, thanks," Beastboy blushed a little as the Robin before him smirked, "Wait, astrous?"

"The opposite of disastrous," Robin explained with a wink, loving how Beastboy blushed with a sheepish smile, "Not carrying the 'dis' of course,"

"My name is Kori'ander on my planet, but you may call me Starfire," The Tamaranian piped up as she smiled happily and giggled sweetly.

"Raven," The hooded girl nodded and kept quiet again.

"And I'm Cyborg, nice to meet y'all" The robot man smiled as he shook hands with Aqualad.

"It is nice to meet you all as well," The Atlantean spoke in reply.

The Titans then looked at their leader, who was folding his arms and brooding, watching his younger counterpart letting go of Beastboy's hand and kept blabbering as the changeling laughed. Raven nudged the leader with a raised eyebrow as that Robin looked at the other team.

"I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," He introduced flatly.

"Dude, so, you're like, another Robin from another team," Kid Flash rushed over with an interested look, "I mean it explains the goofy hair, the costume that could scream 'Hey! Bad guys! I'm right over here!' and how you're almost to my height,"

The Titan's Robin raised a brow then thought a little, "I guess we're in some sort of different dimension which would explain why Kid Flash is a weirdo ("Hey!" - KF), The Aqualad here isn't wearing blue or have black hair, ("Um..." - Aqualad) There's actually a Martian, ("Oh my" - Miss Martian), Superman has a son, ("He's not my father," - Superboy) Another me (*YJ!Rob too busy staring at Beastboy*) and a girl Green Arrow? (*Artemis snorts*)"

"So, Control Freak sent us here?" Cyborg concluded as Robin nodded.

"You think the Control Freak sent us here? But why? Starfire questioned in confusion.

"Does he need a reason? Probably like sending us in TV land he sent us to another world for laughs," Raven answered in a monotone voice.

"Control Freak?" Young Robin leaned closer to Beastboy in a whisper, as the shapeshifter smiled a little.

"Not really a bad dude, more like a fanboy than a villain," The changeling explained with a smile, but blush when Young Robin moved his head closer with a cheeky grin.

"So is there a reason why you're called Beastboy?"

The Older Robin stood in between them with a frown and spoke up, "It's nice to meet you guys, really, but we should be finding a way to get home," He then turned to Aqualad, "We were transported here by our not-so villain by the name of Control Freak. He used some sort of dimension machine and sent us here to your world,"

Young Robin frowned at the interruption as Beastboy looked at the other Robin with a fond smile, which Young Robin caught with a flare of jealousy.

"But, how can we go back home? We do not have a machine like the one of the Control Freak has," Starfire asked, looking a little bit sad that they can't possibly turn home now.

"Unless they have some sort of machine like that here?" Cyborg asked as he turned to the other team.

"Sorry, we don't have anything like that," Artemis shook her head, and the Titans looked crestfallen.

"I can think of a spell or something, but it'll take a while," Raven spoke up with a thoughtful look, "But the problem is, I don't have my spellbooks,"

"We can assist you if you like," Aqualad offered, "We have our magician, Zatanna, to help you Miss Raven. Perhaps she has spellbooks you may borrow when she and Rocket returns,"

"And while that's happening, you can use the Cave as your base of operations, or a temporary home while you wait," Miss Martian smiled, loving to be helpful.

"That does sound like a reasonable plan," Cyborg nodded then it was silent as his stomach growled, "Aw man, I forgot we didn't eat before the mission to stop Control Freak,"

"I can make you something," Miss Martian piped up happily, as Artemis and Young Robin were behind her shaking their hands and making hand gestures to decline.

"As long as it's vegetarian, I'm good," Beastboy smiled.

"You're a vegetarian?" Young Robin asked curiously, wanting to know more about the boy.

"Yeah dude, I transform into a lot of animals, so it's sort of weird to eat those animals I turn into,"

"Makes sense,"

"Aw yeah, I'm starving too!" Kid Flash agreed then winked at M'gann, "I love when you cook anyways Megalicious,"

This caused Young Robin, Raven, Artemis and Superboy to roll their eyes.

"Hahaha, he's funny," Beastboy covered his mouth as he giggled, as Young Robin looked over at him with a look of 'Aw, he's so damn adorable' kind of way.

"Hey, you play Modern Warfare?" Young Robin asked happily as he linked arms with Beastboy, who blinked in confusion but went along with it, and lead him to the TV area, "I'll teach how to play it's really fun!"

"Any game you throw at me, I'll bet'cha, game on!" Beastboy smiled at the boy his age as they raced to the couch and started up the game.

Older Robin huffed as he leaned against the wall as he watched his younger-self interact with Beastboy.

"Friend, may I help you in the preparations of partaking food?" Starfire floated to the other floating girl with a hopeful look, and Miss Martian couldn't help but giggle and nod.

"Sure, I could use some help," Miss Martian laughed, ignoring how Raven and Cyborg looked a little worried.

"In our world, I too do the cooking in our home, and on my planet, my sister does not help me and she's so evil"

"I have older sisters on my homeworld too!"

Starfire smiled as she and Miss Martian giggled as they both announced while hugging each other, "SISTERS!"

Cyborg and Superboy then scratched their heads watching the two red heads fawn over each other then looked at each other. Kid Flash then rushed over to the two girls with big smiles, thinking he could have fun with two beautiful ladies. Artemis rolled her eyes as she glanced at Raven, and the sorceress looking back.

"Wanna go shoot stuff?"

"I guess," Raven shrugs as the girls walked of and possibly to the training room.

Aqualad looked around then glanced at the other leader then tilted his head, "Are you...alright?"

Older Robin glanced up then sighed a bit, "Not really,"

"I know you are...out of our element. I can understand you are feeling uncomfortable in a new environment,"

Robin stayed silent for a moment as Aqualad sighed, placing a hand over the boy's shoulder in reassurance.

"We will return you and your team home, I promise,"

"I just have a very bad feeling," Robin muttered with narrowed eyes and looked to the ground, "I hope everything is okay back home,"

* * *

**Titans East Tower: January 9th, 18:56 EST**

* * *

Bumblebee folded her arm as she stared down at the tied up Control Freak, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Mas y Menos behind her.

"Alright, talk!" The black and yellow stripped girl slammed her fist down threateningly, making the fat couch potato gulp, "What did you do to the Titans West?"

"¿Por qué no también lo puso en un modo de traducción?!(Why don't we also put him at a translation mode?)" Mas spoke angrily as he raised his fists at the Control Freak.

"Si! Si! La venganza de la última vez!(Yes! Yes! Revenge from last time!)" Menos screamed also with a snarl, still remembering from the last time they encountered the man.

"Guys, now is not the time to go with that," Kid Flash shook his head as the twins grumbled.

"I'll never talks Titans East! NEVER!" Control Freak screamed then looked at Kid Flash in distaste, "Seriously, like, are you the Terra of this group?"

"I'm Kid Flash stupid head," The speedster rolled his eyes a little, "And who's Terra,"

"Nevermind that," Speedy spoke up with a dangerous tone, "What I want to know is how he disintegrated Robin and them,"

Aqualad glanced over at his best friend with worry but then turned to Control Freak, "I say we just take him to jail and figure out what to tell the other Titans,"

"That's not good enough," Speedy lifted his bow and aimed it at Control Freak, who started to panic, "I should end him right now for killing our friends,"

"They aren't dead," Kid Flash spoke as he walked over to the machine of Control Freak's that they brought back as evidence of the crime, "So stop acting so dramatic Speedy,"

The other Titans East looked at him in confusion.

"Así que los Titans no están muertos? (So the Titans are not dead?)" Mas y Menos both asked in surprise as Kid Flash nodded.

"I did so kill them! I saw them explode with my own eyes!" Control Freak shouted appalled but shuts up as Speedy glared at him and had his bow and arrow at the ready.

"Nah, this machine," The speedster touched it lightly with a glazed look, "The smell of the engines, and the fact it's cool to the touch and has some quantum Zetabeam energy and enhanced microscopic nanites working in here...It's a real-life dimension gateaway transporter..."

All five Titans gaped at him, and Control Freak muttered a 'cool' under his breath.

"So, what you're saying is, Sparky and the others are in another dimension," Bumblebee asked slowly, as the red haired quickster turned to her.

"Yeah, I should be positive,"

"Can you fix it?" Speedy asked, more like demanded, as he had Control Freak still in shooting range.

"Possibly, but it might take a while," Kid Flash placed a hand under his chin as he observed the machine, "But we probably need extra parts and such,"

"Nosotros le podemos ayudar, si? (We can help you, yes?)" The smallest speed twins asked hopefully, as Kid Flash grinned.

"Of course, now let's go get our friends back!"

The speedsters shouted in joy as Bumblebee joined them, and Aqualad was about to join in the celebration but paused and looked at his best friend, still deep in thought.

"Aren't you gonna come shout hooray?" Aqualad asked with a raised eyebrow, as Speedy shook his head.

"I've got a bad feeling," Speedy muttered quietly, which the Atlantean found a little disturbing.

"What bad feeling?"

Speedy looked up to his best friend with a sigh then looked at him seriously, "You know Control Freak is too stupid to build a machine such as that,"

Aqualad soon began to understand then eyes widen, "So...the question now is,"

"Who built it for him," Speedy finished with a nod as they both looked at the couch potato villain who whistled nervously, beads of sweat pouring down his pudgy face.

"Start talking," Speedy gritted his teeth and set his heat arrow aimed to the now whimpering Control Freak, "Who gave you that machine?!"

* * *

**So What'cha think? So to save confusions for the Robins, I've decided to call the YJ!Robin either Young Robin or just Rob, as the other one is older Rob :D So next up, Control Freak confesses who got him the machine, Zatanna and Rocket appears, and Young Robin and Beastboy moments, along with a Jealous older Robin. Plus, a intro to Red Arrow :D Please Read and Reviews~! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Kid Flash's Bad: Three More For The Cave

**So Feeling The Mode**

**Summary:** Control Freak wants to rid of the Titans once and for all and thanks to his new machine, he then shoots the Titans into oblivion. But it didn't destroy them liked planned. Instead, the teen heroes were sent into another dimension and end up in Mount Justice, where they meet another team of teenager heroes. Teen Titans, meet the Young Justice.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Owned by DC Comics.

**A/n:** I know there's been a lot of people following and favoriting this story but don't review...so I say this boldly *frowns* Review me before favoriting and following so I know I should continue this story or not or I swear I will stop writing you cowards *breathes* Okay I'm done. But thanks to two special reviewers of the Chapter one :D You have my praise ;) So the Titan's verse part is gonna be short but worth it, and we get to see more of the Robins, a bit of a glimpse of Zatanna and Rocket, and of course, Red Arrow. Also some people are going to be a little OOC, but it's to be expected I guess. So to save confusion, I've decided to make a chart on who's who for the story when they are all together.

YJ!Rob: Young Rob/Robin

TT!Rob: Titan's Rob/Robin

YJ!Kid Flash: KF, Young Flash

TT!Kid Flash: Blue eyed speedster, Titan's Kid Flash

YJ!Aqualad: Kaldur

TT!Aqualad: Garth

And Speedy is Speedy and Red Arrow is Red Arrow :D

Ta-da! So is that clearer? Also for the pairs, I'm only keep one suggestion to heart, and that's Cy/Bumblebee :D Because I love those two. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter my lovies~

* * *

**Titans East Tower: January 9th, 19:34 EST**

* * *

"Start talking," Speedy gritted his teeth and set his heat arrow aimed to the now whimpering Control Freak, "Who gave you that machine?!"

"I-I-I don't know,"

"Bullshit and you know it!"

"I swear, I built it myself!"

"You're too stupid, you couldn't have made this on your own!"

Kid Flash, Bumblebee and the little speed twins paused their celebrations to look at the angry archer in confusion, as Aqualad placed a calm hand on his best friend's shoulders. Control Freak gulped once more with a nervous and fearful look, eyes scanning everywhere for a possible means to escape. Kid Flash watched as Speedy repeated the question forcefully, grabbing the front of the villain's shirt and shaking himself silly with big worded threats, that caused both Aqualad and Bumblebee to cover the twins' ears.

The red headed speedster looked at the machine again curiously and squinted his eyes at the sudden stamp behind the contraption. Huh, was it there before? Kid Flash leaned in closer for a look then eyes widen as the stamp started to glow and-

"AHHHHHH!"

The speedster's scream alerted the other Titans East as they snapped their heads to see in time Wally being sucked into a bluish whirling vortex, his legs kicking around as his upper body was already in.

"WALLY!" Speedy yelled out in reflex as he rushed over and grabbed the young Flash's legs, then yelped as he was being sucked in too.

"ROY!" Aqualad then yelled as he also made a grab at Speedy, but then screamed out as he was being sucked in too.

Bumblebee and the twins' watched in horror as the three boys were gone and so was the vortex. Filled with tears of rage, Bumblebee turned her head at the paled Control Freak, cracking her knuckles as Mas y Menos got the power drills with looks that could kill.

"You better start explaining yourself and tell us how to work the damn machine,"

* * *

**The Cave: January 10, 03:23 EST**

* * *

Soon after hours of getting to know each other and figuring ways to get back to their world, the Titans all agreed to stay in the Cave for resting. When Zatanna and Rocket returned from their mission, they were a little more than shellshocked that there was another Robin, and a few other strangers. After brief explaining from Aqualad and the Titan's Robin, Zatanna couldn't help but blush at the older Robin as Rocket started to flirt a little with Cyborg (which the robot man started reciprocating mind you). Raven and Zatanna agreed they will start researching for a way home in the morning, much to Titan's Robin's dislike, and young Rob's liking.

It was also the timing when the Zetabeams announced that Red Arrow had arrive, just in time to see the Titans and commented offhandedly, "Huh, if someone was trying to clone Robin, they did a poor job at him, I mean, look at his hair, what is he? A Sonic the Hedgehog with the Christmas colors for his uniform?" This comment caused Cyborg, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad and Beastboy to hold the Titan's leader back from attacking Red Arrow. And another explanation from Aqualad caused the archer to calm down and look at the ground in silence, which Beastboy noticed out of all the Titans.

So now, the Titans were bunking with the following people. Raven was with Artemis, Starfire with Miss Martian, Cyborg with Aqualad, Beastboy with Superboy and finally Young Rob with his older self. Kid Flash, sad to not sleepover, went back home in Central City since it's way past his curfew as his alias, Wally West. Young Rob decided not to go back to Gotham and slept over in his spare room in the cave with Beastboy, as the Older Robin was disagreeing with such an idea, but was stopped when Aqualad suggested maybe that Beastboy would bunk with Superboy (who just shrugged nonchalantly) and Older Robin agreed, as Young Rob grumbled in protest.

"This is so totally not the aster..."

Speaking of the Robins...

"Believe me, this isn't a walk in the park for me either," Titan's Robin bit out angrily but remained cool, "But it's the only way I keep an eye out on you,"

Young Rob hung skillfully from the top bunk of his bed and stared at his older self with a huff, as the other Robin was sitting comfortable on the bottom bunk with his eyes closed.

"Yeesh, you think I was going to hurt Beastboy," Young Rob rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he swung side to side a little, "Maybe I'd sneak a little bit of a prank on him maybe, I bet he's adorable when he sleeps"

Titan's Rob rolled his eyes and stared up at his fifteen year old self with a snarl, "Am I always this childish?"

The other Rob smirked with a challenging look at his seventeen year old counterpart, "Am I always this assholish?"

The Titans' Robin rolled his eyes, "I tend to forget that your young, it's to be expected to have such an attitude,"

"I bet," Young Robin raised a brow and rolled his eyes along with his sarcasm "And you think you're Mister Perfect? Mr. Big Shot Leader? As far as I know, you're not up to my standards at all,"

Titan's Rob sat up straight and managed to grab the cape of his younger self and pulled him down and pinned him to the floor with a pointed finger at the younger's face.

"Listen here you-"

Young Robin suddenly kneed the older Robin in the stomach and rolled away, getting his fists up and ready to fight as the Titan Robin recovered and jumped up for a punch, but Young Rob easily dodged it and flipped backwards and raised his arm up to block the kick that was going to come for his head. Smirking, Young Rob went to land triple punch and uppercut to the older Robin, but somehow the older Robin skillfully dodged and blocked them as he found an opening at Young Robin's side and kicked him square in the stomach then jumped back as he had his bo-staff armed and ready.

"Hey that's not-" Young Robin held his stomach and was about to protest but then yelped as he felt his feet off the ground, Titan Robin bend down with his bo-staff swished under the younger Robin' feet and watched him land to the ground with a thud, and once again the older Robin pinned the boy down and glared down at him with a heated look.

"And you call yourself a Robin, when you can't even hope to defeat me in combat," Titan Robin spoke darkly as he looked down at his younger self, the other boy sweating already while older Robin looked like he didn't break a sweat.

That famous annoying cackle bubbled up from the Young Robin as he grinned up devilishly at his older self, "Hahaha, this is too good, man, Bats must've done a number on you if you're starting to act like him,"

Titan's Robin gritted his teeth and stared hard at his young counterpart, and Young Rob wonders if has gone too far.

"I am nothing like him," The traffic lit colored Robin spat out harshly, and got up as he faced the wall with narrowed eyes, "I don't want to be anything like him, I just...want to be me..."

Young Robin sat up and shook his head a little and looked at his older self in confusion, then turned into sympathy. He knew that feeling, but he didn't realize this Robin took it way harder than Young Robin did.

Suddenly the room was all red as the sirens were heard, and the familiar "WARNING! WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED!" and both Robins looked at each other then raced out of their room.

The two masked boys ran out as The Team and the Titans rushed out as well in panic.

"Dude! What's going on?!" Beastboy yelled through the warning bells, covering his ears slightly since all the sound was hurting his sensitive hearing and brain.

"Another one from your world I presume?" Aqualad looked at Cyborg and the other Robin with a look.

"Let's hope it's one of the Titans and not a bad guy," Robin growled lowly as everyone watched the familiar swirling vortex upon the ceiling.

Suddenly, a trio of screams were heard as three thuds hit the ground with three 'oofs' and The Titans' eyes widen then smiled at the familiar faces of their Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Friends!" Starfire jumped in joy as she flew over to the boys and each picked them off the ground, hugged them, swung them around during the hugs, then place them on their feets.

Titans' Kid Flash groaned as he rubbed his arms with a hiss, Speedy wiggling his arms a bit from the numbing feeling as the Titans' Aqualad smiled and hugged back and nodded politely.

"You're alive, we're glad we found you," Titan's Aqualad spoke softly then blinked as he looked behind the alien princess to spot the Young Justice team with their mouths agaped, especially Kaldur.

"Garth?" Kaldur'aam spoke quietly at the slightly different version of his best friend, as the other Atlantean tilted his head in confusion with his dark eyes.

"I'm...sorry, do I know you?" Garth spoke in soft confusion, looking a little bit lost as he was.

Speedy saw this and his eyes darkened as he stood by his best friend protectively and gave a haughty glare at the dark skinned man who looked a bit alarmed. This Speedy has the same angry look as Red Arrow does, and speaking of the older archer, he looked at the younger him with a frown. Speedy then looked at his older double then scoffed.

"If someone was trying to clone me, they did a pretty crappy job of it," He spoke off-handedly, ignoring how Red Arrow spluttered and looked ticked, "I mean, look at that hair! Geez, the makers couldn't give him a little style? He's not a Speedy look at all, although he does have impressive muscles" Speedy glanced at Garth then gave a suggestive look, waggling his eyebrows, "But not as big as mine,"

The Titan's Aqualad rolled his eyes with a blush and nudged his best friend's ribcage, "Now's not the time Roy,"

Red Arrow placed his hands up in the air and faced his teammates, "Okay, am I the only one that thinks ALL this is insane?"

He then facepalmed as his team looked at him in confusion then flailed around a little, "Seriously? Even though I'm just a clone, even I find this ain't normal. How can you all stand there and not think this is all dangerous and ridiculous?"

"Hey, calm down a little would ya big guy?" The blue eyed Kid Flash, the Titan's own speedster, speeded beside the archer looking up at him, "I mean, this is all a little weird, but as a science whizz, it's best not to panic on such a situation you know? You might cause a space-astral plane time rip that might de-frabricate the laws of physics yeah?"

Red Arrow gaped at the speedster in surprise. For someone who was supposed to be Wally's other dimensional self, he sounded smart and...dare he say it, cool and collected. The Kid Flash's face then flushed a little and smiled sheepishly and stepped back as he rubbed his head nervously. Now that, was a Wally West reaction. But, it suited this speedster than Red Arrow's speedster. Wait, his speedster?

"How did you guys get here?" The Titan's Robin approached his own best friend of a speedster with a serious look, and the blue eyed runner turned his head to him in relief, and to Red Arrow's annoyance.

"The same machine that brought you here," Titan's Kid Flash winked cheekily then tapped the side of his head, "I figured you weren't destroyed by the blast and thus sent you into another world which is here,"

"And you should know something else," Speedy piped up with a sour look, "Control Freak didn't build that machine,"

Titan Robin nodded with a sigh, "I figured as much, but did you find out who did?"

As he and Speedy were talking, Artemis leaned over to Kaldur and Miss Martian with a wary look.

"I think Red was right when he said we should think it's a little weird, and it's starting to feel like it,"

"No matter, we must help them as best as we can," Kaldur spoke quietly as he looked at the green archer girl, who nodded and sighed.

"We were about to find out, but Mr. Science here somehow was getting sucked into the machine, and so did Aqualad and I," Speedy finished with a shake of his head, "I think Bumblee and the terror twins are finding that out for us now, and trying to get us back there,"

Titan's Robin nodded then looked at his team with a little worry, then at the Young Justice team.

"I'm sorry, but is there a chance that-"

Kaldur smiled warmly at Robin's polite starting and nodded.

"Of course your three other comrades can stay here as well, hopefully we have enough room,"

The Titan's Robin smiled gratefully for the first time they got here and then blinked as suddenly Red Arrow walked over to his best of a speedster and grabbed his arm and dragged the Titan's fastest boy away, who looked slightly confused and a blush adorned his face, looking uncharacteristically shy.

Young Robin then grinned, "Well, guess Red wanted that Kid Flash as his roommate," He then felt as if a lightbulb lit up above his head as he grinned, "Hey, why don't other Speedy and Aqualad have my room for the both of them to share with Robin so they can discuss more on getting home,"

Speedy looked happy with this suggestion, but the Titan's Aqualad frowned a bit and looked at the Young Robin, "W-We do not want to be intrusive to your quarters,"

"Nonsense! I should think that my room is good for two, I know Aqualad's room has Cyborg and is too small enough already, Red already made his choice on roomie and Superboy has Beastboy already, and KF doesn't have a room here," Robin waved his hand a little then smiled mischievously but placed a look of forlorn and sadness, "I guess it's the lonely couch for me,"

Beastboy looked over with eyes looked sorry for his friend and walked over then placed a hand on the Young Robin's arm, who looked at him with a look of lonliness.

"I'll keep ya company if you want, I mean either Speedy or Aqualad or even Robin won't mind switching places with me anyways, saves space you know?"

The Young Robin then sighed dramatically, "I can't let you do that BB, I mean, you'll have a comfy bed and I want you to feel comfortable,"

Beastboy shook his head, "Nah, I'm used to couches and all, so consider me your roomie of the livingroom okay?"

The young Batman ward nodded with a small smile, "If you insist BB,"

This caused Kaldur to agree, and Titan's Robin saw how when his younger self went to hug Beastboy in thanks, he looked over to him with an evil smirk and stuck out his tongue playfully at the older Robin, which caused said Robin to seethe silently.

"Stupid little troll..."

Then KF leaned over to him and grinned teasingly, "Now you know how I feel,"

* * *

**Lol, I couldn't resist a little sneaky YJ!Robin being the troll he is. And what's up with Red Arrow? And with Speedy too? Oh snap a lot has happened huh? So in the next chapter, Control Freak manages to escape, Red Arrow spends more time with other verse Wally, which causes other Wally to be jealous. Meanwhile, the Robins fight more than just their title, and BB is so darn oblivious to it all. Also, we see Miss M and Starfire being matchmakers, and Speedy trying to get the Red Arrow to be more fashionable. So much to write, and so little time. Until the next chapter. Please Read and Reviews~! An I MEAN what I said *frowns then smiles* Thanks for reading!**


	4. Kid Flash's Words, Robin Off: Enter Jinx

**So Feeling The Mode**

**Summary:** Control Freak wants to rid of the Titans once and for all and thanks to his new machine, he then shoots the Titans into oblivion. But it didn't destroy them liked planned. Instead, the teen heroes were sent into another dimension and end up in Mount Justice, where they meet another team of teenager heroes. Teen Titans, meet the Young Justice.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Owned by DC Comics.

**A/n**: So sorry I haven't written for long, I've got a lot of things coming up from studies, work, and friends dragging me off to places xD Anyways, not to keep you waiting, here's the latest chapter :D Any questions or suggestions you want to say, leave a review ;)

* * *

**The Cave: January 10, 10:45 EST**

* * *

The Kid Flash of the Titans blinked as he was dragged off by the taller and muscled Speedy, (Red Arrow now, The speedster thought with a roll of his eyes, couldn't go for an original name huh?) and suddenly backed into a wall as the archer punched the wall close to the young Flash's head.

"I wanna know what's your game here," Red Arrow hissed accusingly at the young speedster, "Something is up, and I wanna find out what,"

"Don't you think we'd all want to know that too?" The speedster raised an eyebrow, a strange calculating look that would look weird on the real Wally (no, this world's Wally, Red Arrow thought begrudgingly, he's still a person even if he is nothing like Wally.), "I mean, we told you, or better...Robin has told you. Control Freak sent us all here, for whatever reason, we still don't know yet,"

"I don't buy it, how is it everyone is so calm about you guys suddenly appearing out of nowhere, claiming to be from 'another dimension' and expect us to trust you so easily just like that?"

"The same way they trusted you," The Kid Flash breathed out calmly with a smile, "Even though you are a clone of the Roy Harper of this world, you still managed to do good and become a hero. The same way we are heroes from another universe like this one,"

Red Arrow now leaned over with a sneer, "How did you know I am a clone? I never told you that not once since you came here,"

The Titan's Kid Flashed laughed a little, it was a kind and refreshing laugh that the real Wally's (Stop that! Red Arrow thought angrily), as the blue eyed speedster removed one glove and touched the skin of Red Arrow's arm gently, then pinched it slightly, without the archer flinching.

"Your skin, it differs from a human's," Kid Flash explained lowly and looked up at the taller red head with a wink, "Which is why Superboy is a clone too yeah? I figured that out since Superman isn't known to have kiddies right?"

Red Arrow looked down at the speedster, astonished but then stared at the boy with a glare.

"I see you're a lot smarter than the other Wally," That's better, Red Arrow thought.

This speedster merely let his blue eyes roll upwards dramatically then looked back at the other male with a exasperated look, "You make it sound like the other me is stupid,"

"He's not!" Red Arrow jumped his voice in defence, which shocked the young Flash a little bit and the archer calm down, "He's not...stupid. He's smart in his own way, just a little bit of a kid and naive about almost everything,"

"You really care about him huh?" The speedster concluded with a knowing look and a smile of sympathy and understanding, which once again, shocked Red Arrow to the core.

Sure he did care for Wally, but how much? Red Arrow thought about it in the old days when he was still Speedy, and the sidekicks always hung out when their mentors were out with the League, it was always Roy who looked after Wally through everything. Then Artemis came into the picture, and Red Arrow promised himself to stopped at nothing to uncover who she was and if she was a danger to Wally. Which was half right, but then again, even after finding out about her, Wally never cared. And then, finding out he wasn't the real Roy Harper, and seeing Wally and Artemis kiss after defeating Savage and New Year came, it pissed Roy entirely.

As he thought on, the speedster watched him with ann unreadable expression. Then he started to smile with yet another look that screamed that he could read Roy like a book.

"You may not be the real Roy Harper," The Titan spoke up softly and placed his glove back on then patted Roy's arm comfortingly, "But you are a real hero, you made everyone you care about proud of you and your accomplishment, despite being an ex-mole,"

Now Red Arrow's eyes widen then placed a hand onto the boy's neck, adding pressure as he watched the boy not squirm, or look afraid that the archer was trying to strangle him. Roy watched in shock as the kid's eyes shone understanding, regret, guilt, sadness, and a little bit of self-anger swirling around in the bright and dazed like eyes.

"Trust me, I know a girl just like you, scared, hard-headed, always trying to prove herself, and wondering what to do with her life even though she pretty much belonged in the bad guys' side. She was different, unique. That's how I see you, being a clone and a pawn to destroy all heroes, but...you made your choice and your choice alone. You made friends that trust and respect you, you have a mentor that thinks of you as his son, and most of all, you have people that look up to you. You're you. And that's all that matters,"

Red Arrow listened carefully to his words, easing up his hand on the speedster's neck.

Kid Flash took this as a sign that he stumped the poor guy then grinned teasingly, "Now would you mind backing off of me please? It seems like you pinning me to the wall looks like your about to have your wicked way with me. I have a girlfriend back home you know, the girl I was talking about? And I have to tell you, she gets might jealous easily and will hex you into oblivion,"

Red Arrow then scoffed then leaned back to give the young Titan some space, "Whatever, I still don't trust you, so if you ever step out of line. Watch your back."

Kid Flash then grinned as he watched the archer walk away to his room, and he decided to follow silently with a cheeky smile, "Even if you don't trust me, I guess I'll have to trust for the both of us,"

And the two managed to sleep without another word.

However, the Robins had different nights.

The Titan's Robin, who had bunked with Superboy begrudgingly since Speedy decided only him and their Aqualad should be in the room together to discuss in private (Which, honestly, confuses Titan Robin since he was their sort of commanding officer and it should concern him as well). Superboy, well, was really brooding more than Robin or even Batman would, and Titan Robin knew that he shouldn't question the Kryptonian about it.

The Young Robin, who was happily teaching Beastboy all early morning on the game console on various shooting games and army themed ones, enjoyed his time with the little changeling that they both fell asleep on the huge couch around seven in the morning, Beastboy curled all small and childlike into the masked boy's side, as Young Robin was sleeping on the edge of the couch with a peaceful look on his face as he had an arm hooked around Beastboy's waist protectively and his face nuzzling into Beastboy's cheek.

And that's how most of the girls from both teams found them.

"Awwww this is too cute to not take a picture of!" Rocket squealed quietly to the other girls as she brought up her camera phone and took a picture of the sleeping youngest team members of both sides.

"They remind me of the fuzzy Worpgadals of my home planet Tamaran," Starfire cooed with a giggle then smiled fondly, "I wonder of our Robin sleeps this way too,"

"I doubt it Star, but this is too sickly sweet for me," Raven rolled her eyes and levitated to the corner of the room and began her morning meditations.

"Well I have to admit, I think even some villainesses would think this is adorable," Artemis commented with a snicker, as she too brought her phone up to snap a photo or two, "This is so going on my Footbook,"

"Awwww they are so sweet!" Miss Martian tried to contain her giggling as she clapped her hands quietly, jumping up and down happily.

The only one who wasn't amused by this scene, other than Raven, was Zatanna. She merely folded her arms and glared at the two boys on the couch and looked down on the ground with a mixture of looks flashing through her pretty face.

A yawn was heard behind them as the girls then looked up to see a tired looking Titan's Robin, Superboy grumbing all the way and Speedy and Garth were chatting animatedly behind them. As soon as they appeared, KF speeded into the Cave with a large grin and a wave.

"Good morning ladies," He winked at all the female in the room then blinked as he looked over at his best friend and the green one on the couch, "Eh, why are they sleeping in?"

The girls rolled their eyes at Wally, and then glanced over when Red Arrow walked in with The Titan's Kid Flash at his side, talking to each other and shared a small laugh a bit, which sort of surprised the Young KF greatly. Roy never laughed when I tell him my jokes, The speedster thought bitterly with a frown, as he then watched Red Arrow giving a small smile down at the blue eyed quickster, who gave him a big bright smile back. This caused KF to glower at the both of them, and Artemis noticed.

"What's up with you Wally?" Artemis asked quietly to her short-termed boyfriend, glancing from him and at the direction he was staring at.

"Have you ever seen Red laugh? Like ever?" Wally asked with a frown, glancing down at his current girlfriend, "It's only been one night and they both act like they're best friends or something,"

The female archer rolled her eyes then shook her head, "Oh Wally, don't be stupid, I guess they talked a lot before they slept and gotten closer. You're being jealous over nothing,"

"I'm not jealous!" Wally whispered harshly to her, "I just have a bad feeling in my stomach about that other me!"

"That's jealous hon," Artemis drawled out boredly, which caused her red headed boyfriend to splutter and wave his hands frantically up in the air in an exaggerated manner.

The Titan's Kid Flash glanced over to the spitfire couple curiously then smiled a little as he speeded over to them and leaned over to Artemis coolly.

"Having trouble with the other me? I know how we can be a handful to people," Blue eyes sparkled in amusement as Artemis blinked, "Although I can see why you're so used to our antics. You must be one strong, smart, independent woman to handle a speedster, and I praise you for it, I know my girl Jinx is the same as you,"

This compliment sent Artemis laughing a little and blushing a bit, "Woah, charming as ever, only you do it smoothly unlike Kid Mouth,"

"Hey!" The Young Kid Flash snapped with a pout then looked at his older double, "You said you have a girl, so back off of mine,"

"Wally," Artemis nudged her boyfriend with a scolding look, and the blue eyed speedster raised his hand up.

"It's okay Artemis, I didn't mean to trend on another's girl like that, I apologize,"

"It should be Wally who should apologize for that stupid outburst," The Green Arrow protege muttered as the Titan speedster zoomed away and back faithfully to Red Arrow's side, which then caused Wally again to brood.

Titan Robin glanced over at the couch curiously, but soon regretted it as he watched the Young Rob yawn a bit, opening his eyes through the mask then blinked as he looked down at the body next to him then let out a small yelp and flung onto the floor with a thud, which caused Beastboy to jolt up in alert and soon fell on top of the younger Robin with a 'oof!' and the two blushed in embarrassment at the position they were in and scooted away from each other shyly, which caused all the girls (except Zatanna and Raven) to giggle loudly and 'awww' at the two.

"Oh Robin, I wish we were like Friend Beastboy and Younger Robin," Starfire gleefully squeaked cutely as she turned her pretty eyes at the frowning Robin, "We should do the 'canoodling' like the couples on the telly of vision,"

Robin wasn't listening as he kept looking at his younger self getting up and helping the blushing Beastboy up, which caused Starfire to pout for being ignored by her supposed boyfriend. Sure, they never made it official since they returned from Tokyo, but the alien princess thought after the kiss they shared finally would be enough to say they have feelings for each other. Was she mistaken?

Titan's Robin walked over to the two youngest of the teams and tapped on the Young Robin's shoulder, as the said masked boy turned with a raised eyebrow.

"You. Me. One on one." The Titan's Robin declared, confusing Beastboy as Young Robin grinned in understanding.

"Astrous..." He muttered and nodded, as KF popped behind him and grin.

"Oohhhhh a Robin off!"

And in everyone's thoughts to this, 'Oh boy...'

* * *

**Titans Tower: **** January 9th, 20:01 EST**

* * *

"You better start explaining yourself and tell us how to work the damn machine,"

"I'll never tell, NEVER!" Control Freak yelled angrily, then screamed girlishly as the twins started their drill guns menacingly, "Alright, Alright, I'll talk!"

"Sí que es mejor empezar a hablar bicho raro! (Yeah you better start talking weirdo!)" Mas y Menos echoed dangerously.

"Tell us who made the damn machine!" Bumblebee repeated in her calm voice, well, as calm as she can get.

Suddenly, a large bang was heard and the three Eastern Titans turned their heads to see a fiery pale witchling, hot pink eyes glowing like her hands and her hair swaying like fire.

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?!" The girl cried out in her fury, "I swear, he didn't pick up his communicator and it got me wondering if he's out flirting with another girl again!"

"Oh maldición...(Oh damn...)" The twins blinked in surprise at the sudden entrance of the older speedster's girlfriend, as she marched over to them with fire blazing behind her.

"Jinx, Kid Flash ain't here," Bumblebee flew over to her friend with a tired look, "He, Aqualad, Speedy and the West Titans were sucked into another dimension,"

Jinx calmed down a little then narrowed her eyes, "So? What are we waiting for?" She then glanced over the strange machine and pointed at it, "Is this the thing that sucked them in?"

"Y-Yeah but," Bumblebee stuttered but squeaked as she and the twins were grabbed by the angry hexing teen as Jinx's eyes glowed and touched the machine, "Wait! Jinx! You might-"

The familiar whirling of wind was heard and the machine glowing brightly as the four of the Titans were sucked into the machine, then poofed out of the room, leaving Control Freak a little confused, as he then cheered and started hopping away out the door, still tied up onto the chair, looking ridiculous as usual.

But unknown to them, someone watched with an evil grin. His plan was now in motion.

* * *

**Ohhhhh now things have gotten interesting. Next time, Jinx, Bumblebee plus Mas y Menos now jumped into the world of Young Justice and things happen so fast. Jinx and Red Arrow have a heated convo about a certain speedster, Cy gets stuck in between Rocket and Bumblebee, Starfire tries to get her Robin's attention, and Young Robin gets closer to BB. Also, we'll see who helped Control Freak with the machine. Please Read and Reviews~! Pretty please? Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Fight, More Titans: The Puppetmaster

**So Feeling The Mode**

**Summary:** Control Freak wants to rid of the Titans once and for all and thanks to his new machine, he then shoots the Titans into oblivion. But it didn't destroy them liked planned. Instead, the teen heroes were sent into another dimension and end up in Mount Justice, where they meet another team of teenager heroes. Teen Titans, meet the Young Justice.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Owned by DC Comics.

**A/n**: Thanks for the reviews guys I forgot to mention ^^; Gosh I have so many to answer but so to spoil some of you, I just will answer now. I'll tell you guys in advance, and I'm pretty sure I've warn you before, but some characters are...out of character *shrugs*

Squee the magical bunny: Hey little bun-bun xD Well I have established Robstar here, along with Flinx ;D So yay!

silvergirl550: Which jealous Wally? ;D lol

haycle: Daw, me ish lovin' you too for reviewing!

NoChores: Love your name btw, Thanks for the compliment :D

Guest: I was planning to bring my little Jinxy along for the ride, can you imagine her and Artie in a fight? ;D

midnightheula: It's because I haven't establish a permenant pairing yet, there are so many possibilities to choose from to satisfy everyone and I'd like to mix it up until the pairings are sure of (So no complaining to those people who hate what I pick, I mean I know it's probably against anything that's canon but isn't this why it's called fanfiction? Because it's going beyond the show?) :D

socrates: Keep an open mind, Young Justice Robin once said, I didn't say the characters are gonna stick together, I'm just throwing it out there a little for the possibilities, they are still getting to know each other ;P

FlopsyTheStingyDingo: Yeah, I cheated xD Doesn't everyone? I figured since I'm a real shitty learner for languages, I'd use the Google Trans ;P

Ender The Time Lady: I didn't say those were the pairings hun ;) It's just them interacting...like in Sims xD No choice but to talk to one another...or it'd be a very boring story. Haha I love messing with people's heads I'm sorry xD

youngjusticefanatic: Oops, spoilers. Well, if I have to say...not yet. It's just Young Rob being overly friendly and finally finding someone his age, wouldn't you be over to moon to finally relate to someone...and who wouldn't find BB adorable *squeals then laughs* I sure know I would if I was Rob. Young Rob's still a social little bugger, unlike TT!Rob, I did say some people here would be OOC.

MEleeSmasher: Awwww I didn't say Red was going to end up with TT!KF ;) I forgot to explain I guess about the ages. First if, when I said TT!Rob was seventeen (Think the Titans verse now being a year after Things Change) you've got to think the KF with him would be two years older, which means TT!KF is nineteen and since the YJ verse here is a year or so after The Auld Acquaintances of YJ Season 1, Roy would be now 20 years old :P A year apart isn't pedoing (I think TT!KF would complain for being so young) And in this story, he didn't marry Cheshire YET! He's still going after the real Roy somewhere in later chapters, and guess who comes with? ;P So keep an open mind hun, some pairings here will surprise you in the end, it's what I do to mess with the minds and twist a lot in the chapters xD It's how I roll.

So anymore questions? No? And also, if you're wondering why people are moving fast to having feelings for one another, there's a real explanation for that, that would also explain the other puppetmaster who gave Control Freak the machine ;) And P.S., Roy isn't going to go all gaga of Kid Flash all of a sudden kiddies, he just tolerates him, although, you know TT!KF is known to cool hotheads like Red and Jinx down plentiful...then piss them off all over again xD Oops, spoilers already, curses Impulse! xD maybe I should put up the ages just in case? Or is anyone going to do the math? lol Anyways, I'll let you figure that out. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Cave: January 10, 13:22 EST**

* * *

"Oohhhhh a Robin off!"

"Would you quit that already!" Artemis hissed to her boyfriend, as she and the others were gathered around the training area, as both Robins stepped into the plate and glared at each other.

Kaldur looked at the two Batman wards disapprovingly, but raised a hand up with a frown, signalling them to take position. Titan Robin placed his hands up in combat, no use cheating by using weapons and gave his younger counterpart a knowing look. Young Rob grinned, seeing this, and also raised his fists and stood in a fighting stance.

"This is just a waste of time," Red Arrow folded his arms while rolling his eyes.

"You're only saying that because it's not you that's fighting," The blue eyed speedster of a Titan said in a sing-song way with a wink, which caused the archer to look at him annoyed.

"Who do you think will win?" Superboy asked boredly, but just had to ask really. Cause everyone is wondering it after all.

"More experience is the advantage, so I should think the older Robin would win," Cyborg stated then grinned, "Besides, our boy Robin can take down the mini-him for sure! He's taken down a lot of baddies after all"

"You don't know Rob like I do," The Young KF grinned cheekily, "The little monster is mega wicked for his butt whooping on the bad guys, plus most of the missions are successful because of his wicked hacking skills. Your boy is going down!"

"Oh?" Cyborg smirked, "Wanna bet?"

"You're so on!" KF agreed and fist bumped with the robot man.

"Count me in on that bet!" Speedy piped up with a large smile, "I bet on the Young Rob. The younger they are, the easier they beat their opponents,"

"I think it'll be a tie," Beastboy placed in with a shrug, "They are both Robin, they trained under Batman for crying out loud, so they both would be evenly matched,"

"Blegh, you're no fun!" The archer of the Titan's pouted.

Garth rolled his eyes at his best friend's immaturity but kept away from the three boys know snickering to themselves.

"As I've said before, crazy," Red Arrow muttered.

"Daw, what happened to you laughing before at my jokes," The Titan's Kid Flash pouted teasingly, as the archer felt a wave of irritation coming on.

"I humored you, idiot,"

"Your mouth says that, but I saw your face a while ago, you like me," The speedster waggled his eyebrows as his blue eyes shined in mirth, and then the red head yelped as the other man slapped his head.

"Stop being annoying," Red Arrow scolded, then let out an exasperated sigh when the red head beside him just laughed.

"Boys," Artemis muttered as Raven nodded in agreement.

"Totally," The dark sorceress muttered.

"Begin!" Kaldur nodded and the Robins were off.

Titan Robin started the attack as the Young Robin waited for him to be closer as he jumped up gracefully, kicked the older boy's head and flipped backwards twice and landed on his feet, jumping up in the air once more to give one powerful kick, but gasped as the older Robin grabbed onto his ankle and twisted it a little then swung the younger's body over then released him as Young Rob went flying to the ground with a thud. Young KF winced as did Speedy, and Cyborg was grinning from ear to ear. Young Robin groaned but kicked his legs up then propped his hands behind his head, pressed his palms onto the ground and propelled his body back up and landed right back onto his feet but masked eyes widen as already Titan Robin was delivery a solid punch to his face then a roundhouse kick onto his stomach, then flipped over and behind his younger self and kicked him square on the back, sending Young Rob back flat on his face.

Starfire clapped her hands in joy that her Robin was winning as Beastboy and Zatanna looked a little worried.

Titan Robin sniffed quickly and raised his hands up again, waiting for his little counterpart to get up.

"Is that all you got?" The seventeen year old snorted, as Young Robin jumped up and gritted his teeth.

"Not by a long shot," He growled as he yelled out and ran towards his older self, fist raised and aiming to the calm looking Robin.

Titan Robin then narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the incoming fist, squeezed it painfully then twisted it, making the Young Robin yelp out as the older one suddenly had that arm twisted behind his back and locked as the Titan Robin held tightly and the Titan smirked.

"There are many ways to end this. Might as well give up ya know. I win."

"No!" Young Rob struggled a little, but the grip only tightened and he then tried to kick behind him but it seemed the Titan had him pressed down so his legs would kick up.

"Face it Kid, I have more fight in me thanks to a lot of training and experience. You're young, I can get why you can't beat me," Titan Robin explained as he pushed the younger away and then spun around and delivered one last surprise kick and sent the younger Robin down on the ground with a thud, as bright red letters below him read 'ROBIN: FAILED' and Titan Robin grinned, "Told you I'd win,"

"Awwww man," Both the Young KF and Speedy whined then presented their wallets as Cyborg grinned stupidly at them, placing his robotic hand out to them laughing.

Beastboy frowned as he looked at the two Robins, but lightened up when his leader lend a hand to his younger self, and helped him up, the both of them shaking hands. Titan Robin glanced over a little to Beastboy looking at him with such disappointment, and Robin had to wonder what was wrong with the changeling.

Suddenly, another round of warning sirens and the room going red happened, as the intercom shouted "WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED!"

The Young Justice teamed looked at the Titans warily, and the leader of the team sweatdropped.

"I assume another round of your comrades?" Kaldur asked once more.

"I wonder if the League will notice all this?" Young KF asked in wonder, which made his teammates also ponder.

Suddenly the familiar swirling vortex in the ceiling opened as four bodies dropped into the ground near both teams, and then suddenly, the vortex vanished, leaving for groaning newcomers groaning in pain.

The Titan speedster was the first to react then raced over seeing a familiar pinkette hexer and hugged her into his arms with a huge smile.

"Jinx! Is it really you?" The red head laughed happily but then winced as he felt the punch on his stomach and looked down at the glaring cat like eyes looking up at him.

"You idiot! How could you leave like that without calling me! You know how worried sick I was huh!? For someone so fast, you're a little slow on how I was feeling with you gone and about!" Jinx scolded as she watched the speedster blush and smile sheepishly, then the girl sighed and leaned over, kissing him then muttered, "But I'm glad you're safe Kid,"

And Kid Flash of the Titans was in lovey dovey mode.

The Titans then blinked as they watched the scene, then looked over to Bumblebee and the Spanish twins getting up.

"Ohhh man, jumping dimensions is making my stomach queasy," Bumblebee turned green a little.

"Si..." The twins agreed as they turned green on their own.

"Bee?" Cyborg questioned with a blink, and the bee dressed girl smiled up at the man then raced over and hugged the life out of him.

"Sparky! Oh thank god you're safe," She cried happily, then yelped as she was pulled back by none other than Rocket.

"Uh, excuse me? But who are you?" The dark skinned woman wagged her finger at Bumblebee, as the other sark girl frowned and folded her arm.

"Uh, excuse you!? I'm the leader of Titans East, Bumblebee, and a girl...um, friend that's a girl to Cyborg," Bumblebee blushed but then glared at the other girl.

"I'm Rocket of the Young Justice team, and me and Cyborg here were just getting to know each other _personally,"_ Rocket went and hugged Cyborg's arm with a saucy look

Bumblebee growled as she grabbed Cyborg's other arm and hissed at Rocket, "Oh no you did NOT just go on and claim Sparky like you own him.

And soon, a tug of war of Cyborg happened, a chorus of 'Back off!' and 'No you just didn't' were said from both girls, and this caused Young KF and Speedy to fist bump each other silently placing another bet on which girl would win.

Titan Robin face-palmed then looked over at the YJ!Aqualad, "Um, they're with us. The girl with our KF is Jinx. The one with Cyborg is Bumblebee, and the twins over there with Starfire are Mas and Menos," He explained sheepishly as he pointed on who's who, "And would it be okay if-"

"I think we should contact the league now," Kaldur pointed out with a worried frown, "This is all becoming too much,"

As The Titan's speedster was chatting away, Jinx glanced over to a pair of eyes staring at them then frowned at the way a certain archer was looking at her speedster. Her hot pink eyes glowed a little, silently telling Red Arrow to back the hell off, as Red Arrow took this as a challenge and glared back. No one, not even some little girl, told him what to do. So much for staying away from the speedster.

Young Robin was still nursing his bruises a bit as he watched everyone, then blinked as he felt a hand on his arm and turned his head to look at the other fifteen year old who smiled at him weakly.

"You okay dude?" Beastboy asked worriedly, as the young masked boy smiled.

"I'll be okay, stay traught BB, this ain't nothing,"

"I'm sorry Robin was all harsh on you,"

"Hey no worries, I don't care if the guy hates me,"

Beastboy shook his head then tilted his head sidewards, "I think he's just trying to teach you not to underestimate your opponents, especially if it's your alter-dimension self,"

Young Robin shook his head a little, "Maybe, or maybe it's something else,"

Beastboy looked at him in confusion as the Young Robin cackled his famous laugh then grinned.

"Haha, kidding, but thanks for checking on me," The raven head smiled softly, then nudged at him, "I'm thankful that there's another person my age who looks out for me, it's hard being the youngest here,"

"Dude, I know just how you feel," Beastboy grinned back, and the two shared a small laugh.

Titan Robin once again watched the scene and frown, completely ignoring how Starfire was trying to talk with him, and the fact Mas and Menos were drooling once again over the alien princess.

But unknown to them, they were all being watched as the puppetmaster outside both their worlds smiled to himself. His plan will work. For he knew what was all going to happen next.

* * *

**Ohhh who is the 'Puppetmaster?' Next time, Jinx and Red for sure have their talk, Young Robin is being talked to by Raven at his sudden interest in Beastboy, The Justice League intervenes with Red Tornado, Black Canary and of course, the Batman being introduced in the story. Plus, a surprise guest is bound to show up. Please Read and Reviews~! Pretty please? Thanks for reading everyone and keep reviewing and sorry for the rant of replies! The pairings ARE NOT sure of, so don't think I've decided yet, I'm just playing around the possibilies (I think doing the same pairings over and over again is boring, so let's mix it up and keep an open mind ;D) Also warning of possible slash/yaoi if I ever do go across it *shrugs* Who knows, anyways until the next chapter!**


	6. The Mystery Woman and Helper: The Talks

**So Feeling The Mode**

**Summary:** Control Freak wants to rid of the Titans once and for all and thanks to his new machine, he then shoots the Titans into oblivion. But it didn't destroy them liked planned. Instead, the teen heroes were sent into another dimension and end up in Mount Justice, where they meet another team of teenager heroes. Teen Titans, meet the Young Justice.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Owned by DC Comics.

**A/n**: So I've got a lot of reviews, some made me smile, and one sort of iffed me. So thank you KKsaiyancat, I'll be sure to use that idea when Flash does appear ;) haycle, thank you as well, and you're welcome, I know how you feel about Robin, I agree with that since Robin is older and much wiser than Young Robin. silvergirl550, I thank you as well :) And Guest, I didn't say it was the villain PuppetMaster *facepalms and looks annoyed* I said some that was like a master stringing them along. And for that, I won't reveal who it is *huffs* Anyways, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Darkness of the Universe: ?; ?:? EST?**

* * *

A pale looking woman sat on her little throne as she watched the large orb in front of her with a wide smirk graced on her ruby red lips, her black silk hair draped around her as it clashed with her red flowered black kimono, her white creamy legs propped up sexily yet casually on the armrest of the throne. The woman's crimson blood eyes observed as she saw the Titans she sent into the other realm that differs yet acts the same as their own, she did well that she made her little 'helper' make sure the machine was left in the care of the buffoon, Control Freak. Everything was going according to plan.

"Everything is set M'dame Time Witch," A voice broke the woman's concentration as the female turned her head to her 'helper' and smiled lovingly.

"Very good my dear," She then reached a hand to his dark brownish red hair and petted it, "Such a good puppetmaster you are,"

The 'helper' scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're the one in control ma'am, I'm just speeding things along like you asked,"

"My, my, someone's being a little touchy," The woman mused then touched the slightly freckled cheek, "Speeding is your only given talent young one?"

"No ma'am, I have brains too along with strength," The boy replied, light green eyes looked up at the woman with pride and a hidden sadness.

"And so you do," The woman hummed a little as she then smiled, "And now, I grant your wish, and as soon as this is over, you will be able to save the one you truly care for,"

* * *

**The Cave: ****The Cave: January 10, 14:15 EST**

* * *

"We are calling Batman. Now." Aqualad, Kaldur, walked over and swished his hand in the air as some projecting screens appeared and clicked at the buttons there with a serious look on his face.

Young Robin looked a little nervous, which worried Beastboy a little. M'gann gasped then started to panic a little, as her boyfriend, Superboy, was looking indifferent. Artemis looked at her speedster, as he looked back at her with a freaked out face. Zatanna looked a little too happy with this, as Rocket frowned a little and Red Arrow looked calm and had his arms folded looking cool and collective.

"I agree with Aqualad," Titan Robin nodded then saw the look on Garth's face then coughed, "I mean, Kaldur. We should be finding a way to get back home and the longer we stay here the harder it'll be to figure it out, so calling for bigger help might be a good thing,"

"We're dead," Young Robin muttered for Beastboy to hear, "When he sees you guys, he'll think it's out fault,"

"Not if we tell the dude," Beastboy reassured with a small smile then looked worried, "Is he really that bad?"

Young Robin looked at him stupidly then scoffed, "He's fucking Batman BB, does that answer your question?"

Beastboy gaped a little then blinked, "Dude you swore,"

"So? We're fucking old enough aren't we?" Young Robin grinned then raised a brow, "Did I damage your virgin ears?"

"N-no it's just...I never thought I'd see Robin swear like that," Beastboy blushed a bit.

"Too much of a goodie goodie right?" The Batman protege grinned when Beastboy nodded, "Well shit,"

"Stop that!" Beastboy pouted ever so cutely as Young Robin cackled a little then poked Beastboy's cheek.

Raven watched this with a raised eyebrow as she watched Beastboy flail around as the other young teen laughed. She would seriously talk to the young Robin as soon as she had the chance.

Suddenly, the Cave echoed with the sound of the Zetabeams flashing as the intercom drawled out, "Recognize: Bat-man: 0-2, Red Tor-na-do: 1-6, Black Ca-na-ry: 1-3" and three familiar members of the Justice League walked forward. They were also known as the Cave's 'Den Mothers'.

"You called us?" Black Canary spoke then her blue eyes scanned the room in confusion and then narrowed sternly, "What in the world-"

"Start talking," Batman glared over to Kaldur with a look that would promise a world of hurt if someone didn't talk.

All the Young Justice Team looked at Kaldur in waiting, and the Atlantian was about to speak, but the Titan leader walked over silently and faced the Batman head on with a serious glare of his own. Everyone, with the exception of Raven and Red Arrow, looked at the older Robin in fear and slight worry for the boy as Batman looked down at him with quick surprise but went back into his serious brooding face.

"Batman," The brave Titan lowly greeted as the man before him looked at him carefully.

"Robin," He voiced darkly, with a hint of slight confusion as he looked to the spiked haired Robin to the younger Robin far from him, looking a little sheepish.

Batman then suddenly did a quick mid-punch near the Titan Robin's face, who stand his ground unmoving and calm, as his teammates gasped a bit and looked ready to defend their leader. Batman then unclenched his fist and placed his arm back to his side and nodded.

"Now, explain yourself,"

Kaldur was about to speak again but Titan Robin beat him to it.

"We are the Teen Titans, a team like your young team of heroes here from another dimension. A pathetic criminal named Control Freak in our world sent us here and we are trying to find a way back home as soon as possible," Titan Robin spoke short and swift, which made Young Robin a little surprised that his older self was able to be at almost the same level to Batman.

Batman nodded then glanced over at Black Canary, "Call Doctor Fate and Martian Manhunter, and possibly Superman too,"

Black Canary nodded as she went over to the computers, Red Tornado trailing behind her. Superboy's eyes looked a little hard at the mention of his so called father, and Miss Martian placed a gentle hand on his arm to calm him down. Titan Robin observed a little with a serious look, as he stood by Batman as if he belonged there. And Young Robin hated it a bit. The young masked boy was about to say something until a cold hand was onto his arm and he turned to Raven, who looked at him with a curious yet haunting gaze.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She inquired quietly, and Young Robin nodded in reply as they walked to a corner to talk.

Red Arrow watched the two with a raised eyebrow, then felt a poke at his arm as he looked down to stare at wary and very much annoyed pink eyes looking at him with distaste and...something else.

"I need a word with you Mister," Jinx hissed as she poked at his muscled chest, as Red Arrow huffed silently but followed the girl into a corner far from Raven and Robin, making the blue eyes speedster look a little bit curious at his girlfriend at the archer discussing silently.

KF leaned over his skinnier counterpart with a smirk, "Looks like your girlfriend is so crushing on Red Arrow," He mocked with a snicker, but the other speedster looked a little calm with a grin, making Wally a little surprised.

"I wish it was that, but no, it's something completely different,"

* * *

**With Jinx and Red Arrow**

"I saw the way you were staring at us," Jinx folded her arms with a cross look, looking even more pissed as Red Arrow continued to stare at her, "I mean, I thought you were staring at me, which I wouldn't mind since I am sort of attracting males from left to right, but I know you were instead oogling at MY boyfriend. In which case, I am asking you to back off, he doesn't swing your way and if you ever try a move on him, you're fried buster!"

Jinx frowned as the archer was still silent then almost screamed in frustration.

"Are you even listening?!"

"Are you done?" Red Arrow asked and Jinx nodded slowly, "Good, listen here, and listen good. I don't have any interest in your boyfriend, get that through your head and stop hallucinating Second, ever heard of the expression straight as an arrow. That's what I am. And I have important things to do than to listen to your petty jealousy so no worries on threatening me little girl,"

"Little?!" Jinx quietly screeched, and her hands glowed pink in anger but calmed down a little then huffed, "Speedy always used to use that expression, and look how that turned out. And, you might fool everyone in here, including yourself, but I can sense things. And believe me, you seem to distract yourself well if that important thing rendered you from checking out my boyfriend,"

Red Arrow growled a bit then stopped as Jinx raised her hand.

"You might not know this, but Kid Flash tells me everything, and he told me about you when he greeted me,"

Red Arrow felt like killing the blue eyed speedster in a minute.

"And," Jinx placed her hands on her hips then frowned, "I heard you're a clone, and your real self is either dead or alive yeah?"

"I don't feel comfortable letting you know that," Red Arrow looked at her then folded his arms, "Have you always been a hero? Cuz, I can tell from the way you act and look that you weren't always a hero,"

"Touche, just like you, I don't want you to know that either," Jinx countered with a hiss, making Red Arrow smirk a little.

"Huh, Wally always falls for the badass chicks with villain blood running in their veins, or in Artemis' case, the family tree,"

* * *

**With Raven and Young Robin**

Raven stared at the young boy for a moment and sighed, "I'm an empath, and you should know, I feel...certain emotions when you're with Beastboy,"

Young Robin stared at her for moment then sighed, "It's that obvious?"

Raven nodded as the masked boy then rubbed his head.

"It's not like I'm head over heels for him or anything, don't get me wrong. But...it's just nice that there's finally someone my age I can act goofy over and relate with. Sure, KF is my best friend but he's older and has other things to do. I just...feel connected to Beastboy somehow in more ways than one. Like he was so meant to be here,"

"But he's not," Raven interrupted with a small sympathetic look, "He's from a different world, and assuming that there's you in this world, it would be Beastboy must be younger here too,"

"I don't even know," The young Robin rubbed his temples as he looked to the ground, "There's just something about this Beastboy, that renders me stupid in the brain, making me feel all astrous and so...whelmed."

"You know those aren't real words right?" Raven pointed out with a confused look as Robin cackled then turned serious.

"Don't tell Beastboy okay? I'm still...figuring this all out. Have you ever felt that somehow Fate is controlling your every move?"

Raven paused a little as she glanced around a little then muttered, "Now that you mention it...it sort of feels that way,"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Darkness of the Universe: ?; ?:? EST?**

* * *

"Looks like the little raven is slowly figuring it out," The woman laughed a little then glanced over at the shadows, "Come now my puppetmaster, don't you want to pull their strings,"

"Look, I've done my part, I want to leave," The boy from before spoke tiredly.

"You cannot simply leave dear impulsive one," The woman scoffed with a wave of a hand then looked back into her crystal black and traced a finger at the image of Raven, "Yes, soon everything will fall into place,"

* * *

**Whew, this was a longful. So who is the woman and her 'helper'? In the next chapter, Jinx finds out about Red Arrow's life mission and decides to tag along with her boyfriend, Kid Flash. Batman talks to both Robins, and Titan Robin reveals heavy stuff to them. We also see more of the mystery woman and her helper, and how Raven discovers it all. Until the next chapter! Please read and review~**


	7. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**So Feeling the Mode**

_Starring_

Impulse (A.K.A. Bart Allen)

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT YOUR DAILY SCHEDULED PROGRAM TO BRING YOU SPECIAL TITAN'S ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

*A flash of a red and white figure zooms in and it is revealed to be a favorite speedster, Impulse*

Impulse: Hey guys! It's crash to be here! My names Impulse, Bart Allen, Impulse Bart Allen, Bart Impulse Allen it's all crash! *grins and waves* And fans of the story with my nifty catchphrase, I have some news for you guys from the author of the story SPskater!

Robin (Young Justice's Season 1): *pops head in angrily* What the fuck are you even doing here? You don't belong in this story

Beastboy (Teen Titans): *pops in too* What did I tell you about swearing?!

Impulse: *laughs* Heeeeyyy guys, man you popping up like that, such a Dick Grayson thing to do...*sees both boys look at him dead-panned the coughs* Anyways, I'm here to not annoy you, but announce that Skater is going to make a special chapter for the fans.

Robin (Teens Titans): *walks behind Beastboy* Uh, what kind of special chapter?

Impulse: *smirks* I'm glad you asked, I mean, As it is Skater was so over the moon by a reviewer that privately talked to her and she was so overjoyed that she wanted to make it AND she was so happy to have one of her story to get the most follows, favorites and reviews, she decided to do her very own TEEN TITAN'S/YOUNG JUSTICE's FIRST EVERY 'SO FEELING THE MODE' FAQs and Interview with the Cast along with behind the scenes looks!

(*The audience clap and scream for joy, but it goes unknown to Teen Titan Robin and Beastboy*)

YJ Robin: This will not end well *shakes head* There's a lot of picky people that are going to demand changes, and people that hate the teasing of the pairings too. Some people aren't very whelmed at all

TT Robin: *whispers to Beastboy* What is he talking about?

Beastboy: *ignores that Robin* Wait, why couldn't Skater tell them that herself?

Impulse: She's moding on that _**The Leader or the Criminal**_ story of hers, since I keep popping in over there. Apparently since no one eggs her about pairings there, she writes there. And besides, have you seen the reviews there guys? That story is being number one compared to us!

Beastboy: Well dude, I am a main character there too...

TT Robin: Seriously? *looks around* What the heck is going on here?

YJ Robin: Such an idiot...

TT: *turns to YJ Rob and growls* Wanna repeat that?! *glares at him*

Beastboy TT: Dude, you called yourself an idiot *laughs at YJ Rob*

Impulse: Anyways, as I was saying, Skater is looking for her loyal fans to send reviews, questions, suggestions, ideas and other sort of fun dares and queries about the story, to either her or the characters. And she picked out the eight people of the cast that are going to be interviewed!

YJ Robin: Why Eight?

Impulse: Eight...eight chapters? Duy...

Beastboy: And...who are the Eight?

Impulse: I'm glad you asked~ *grins as the lights dim and shine around the Robins and Beastboy as Impulse is quickly dressed in a host's tuxedo and got the microphone* Ladies and gentlemen, Skater has officially picked both Teen Titans Robin and young Justice robin, both who are Dick Grayons...*sees both Robins stare at him then laughs nervously* O-Oops...spoliers...*coughs then smiles back at the cameras* and the other star of the show and the two Robins' love interest, Beastboy, to be the first three of the interview!

Beastboy: *blushes* Um...

TT Robin: *splutters and waves around with a blush* He's not my love interest!

YJ Robin: Yeah, Starfire is...but me *rubs head blushing a bit*

TT Robin : *sees this then gets jealous then turns to glare at him*

YJ Robin: *sees this and smirks*

*soon the Robins glared at each other, lightning clashing between their eyes and soon start to fight as Beastboy watched them in confusion*

Impulse: Along with my first cousin from another dimension Kid Flash, Starfire, Red Arrow, Superboy and Zatanna *looks behind him to see the fight and Beastboy being pulled by each arm by both Robins then looks back at the screen* So just review away now with what you wanna say the the characters personally, like what they think about the story so far, what's their favorite color, their love lives and thoughts about other characters, it's all crash! And when Skater's got a whole bunch of it, it'll be featured in the next chapter and you get to actually talk to the characters to let them answer all your questions, dares, suggestions and more! PLUS Skater will also reveal some spoilers, secrets, back-up files on the team AND a sneak preview of the next episode!

YJ Robin: *tugs at Beastboy arm* HE'S MINE!

TT Robin: Get Your Own Beastboy!

Impulse: Ohh...such Dick Grayson things to do...

Superboy: *flies in next to Impulse and rolls eyes* What medication have they been taking? And isn't Beastboy in the YJ world, like, 10 or something anyways?

Impulse: *smiles* Ooh~ Lookie everyone, Supey's already here!

Beastboy: *cries out* Help meeeeeee...! *anime tears as both Robs keep tugging at him like children*

Impulse: *covers the scene with Superboy and smiles* Don't forget to write reviews and keep reading folks. We will answer/do/say ANYTHING...well, not everything. Until next time folks, this has been the crashin' Impulse and the guest star of angry Superboy, giving you the news! PLEASE REVIEW! YAY! And thanks for the ever persistent lute loyal fan Tamaki27 for the asking of reviews, along with so many others, you guys crash the mode ;)

(Scene ends and the screen blacks out)


End file.
